Graduation Gift
by AShiba1nu
Summary: Our beloved third years come up with a gift for the rest of Muse when they leave the school.


Only the third years sat in the clubroom today. A heavy, forlorn silence hung in the air. Each of them stared into their own palms, as if they were the most interesting things in the room.

Nico broke the silence tentatively, "We've got to leave them something nice, before we─" The word was a taboo now. The room fell into silence once more, a new, knowing silence.

"Maybe we can get them nice presents each?" Eli tried, her voice quivering at the last word.

"But... Presents don't really have that much significance right? This needs to be more meaningful." Nozomi's voice trembled, though she was surprised that it didn't give up on her. Her face had been lowered suck that it was blocked by her hair, but it didn't take a genius to realise she was crying.

Eli instantly draped a protective arm over her, but Nozomi gently shrugged it aside.

Nico unconsciously tapped her fingers in the table as this scene played out before her, but eventually mustered the strength to turn her head away from the trembling figure. She too, had to blink back tears.

Then an idea hit Nico.

"Hey, hey!" Nico signalled for them to get up. "Let's take a last photo in the clubroom!"

She whipped out her phone, snapping a quick shot. They all smiled as they admired the photo for a few quick seconds.

_Nico and Eli both stood over Nozomi, the former on tiptoe with her signature nico nico nii sign, the latter with a peace sign and a charming smile. Nozomi gave a kind, teary-eyed smile from her seat._

Nozomi ran a finger along the faces on the phone screen hesitantly. "We'll definitely be in touch, right?" Firm nods replied the inquisitive face that turned up towards her friends.

"There's so much I really want to tell them and remind them forever. Heehee." Eli mused softly.

The sudden realisation fell upon all three girls and they glanced at each other smilingly.

They had their perfect graduation gift.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent in easy companionship, as all three set to work cutting up papers, writing in coloured pens and markers, assembling pieces of paper and stickers together, and lastly recording clips of their voices. They worked cheerfully even until the evening began to creep up upon them. Each senior put all their feelings and their heart into the surprises.

When they finished, they took one last look at their masterpiece and the clubroom, before leaving for home for the last time together. No words were needed as they strolled down the common path home. Upon reaching the curb where had to go separate ways, they gave each other hugs, promising to have a group call that night. Each girl then turned homeward with tears in their eyes; happy tears; bittersweet tears.

Their surprise card sat by the Love Live competition trophy, along with an audio recorder and the printed photo they took earlier; waiting for the recipients to stumble upon it.

* * *

'To Rin, stay the cheerful and carefree girl that you are nya! –NicoNozoEli'

'To Maki, never hesitate to turn to your friends for help! –NicoNozoEli'

'To Hanayo, you'll be able to achieve your dream of being an idol someday! –NicoNozoEli'

'To Honoka, never lose hope; you'll be able to achieve anything! –NicoNozoEli'

'To Kotori, never doubt your capabilities to shine! –NicoNozoEli'

'To Umi, stay cheerful, everything would work out just fine! –NicoNozoEli'

* * *

"Don't every stop working towards your dreams, things will just get better. Yeah!" Eli's voice sounded gaily and her quiet laughter could be heard through the recording. "Just be yourself, and always believe in each other." Nozomi's quiet but reassuring voice came through clearly. "And don't forget me! Nico nico nii!" Nico trilled into the mic, clearly having not thought of any words of encouragement to say.

Whatever is recorded after this came through as slightly muffled.

"Somebody is asking for punishment, isn't she?" A familiar soft, threatening voice could be heard. Then a scream and a squeal, followed by Eli's tinkling laughter.

* * *

**A/N: This is basically what has been bothering me for the past few weeks, so i decided to turn my sadness into something more productive and write this story. This is somewhat written for my friends and juniors, and really are words that don't know how to say but i wish to tell them when i 'graduate' and leave the club activities officially.**

**I never really liked the idea of the third years graduating either and i'm sorry if i made you sad or something, but i felt inspired to write this anyway. Thanks for reading this short story to the end!**


End file.
